Koronis Biomedical Technologies Corporation (KBT) proposes to develop a spirometer device targeted toward the needs of lung transplantation patients. Spirometers are standard care for the management of post-operative lung transplantation patients due to their high sensitivity to decreases in pulmonary function. In this project KBT will develop a spirometer equipped with a built-in link to the internet via cellular communication. Recent advances in RF electronics have led to the emergence of low-cost small-footprint embedded cellular modems enabling the development of a spirometer that automatically and securely transmits pulmonary monitoring data to doctors and healthcare technicians. In this phase I project KBT will develop a spirometer targeting home applications enabled by an embedded cellular communication link. This novel stand-alone zero-skill approach to monitoring alleviates the user from keeping handwritten diaries or manually transmitting the data via a telephonic modem or internet connection which carries the additional burden of acquiring and maintaining a personal computer. The objective of this phase I project is to build and test a prototype cellular spirometer and develop a web based application to enable medical personnel to monitor test results. The utility of the system will be determined via an end-user study conducted with medical doctors and respiratory therapists with expertise in lung transplantation and the post-operative home management of patients. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Recent advances in wireless communication technology enable the development of a spirometer optimized for home monitoring applications. Unlike current solutions that require users to transmit spirometer measurements via computer or modem connection the proposed solution does not require PC ownership or internet connection but instead will transmit data via a dedicated cellular modem. The creation of a zero-skill spirometer addresses an unmet need in pulmonary home monitoring.